


Luces en el cielo

by ntl209



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adventure, Childhood, Gen, Pre-Canon, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Ed y Al encuentran algo que no saben qué es.
Kudos: 1





	Luces en el cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

Iban y venían, no sabía qué eran, pero le parecieron luces flotantes que volaban de un lado a otro en la oscuridad que abarcaba su alrededor.

—¿No crees que parecen estrellas, Nīchan? —preguntó Alphonse, alzando uno de sus dedos y apuntando a ciegas donde creía haberlas visto.

Alphonse y Edward se encontraban acostados en el pasto, a un par de pasos del bosque, recientemente húmedo por las lluvias otoñales.

Ambos sabían que no debían preocuparse por el horario, puesto que en su casa, iluminada por algunas luces encendidas, siempre habría una luz que se destacaría y serviría como una indicación para regresar. Su madre ya se encontraba mentalizando de que en diez minutos más los llamaría para ir a dormir.

Una de las "luces" se acercó a Ed para posarse en la punta de su nariz. El rubio intentó enfocar sus ojos en el bicho brillante, tratando de observar lo más posible cada detalle del mismo.

Como no escuchó ninguna respuesta de su hermano mayor, Al volteó a su izquierda para preguntarle nuevamente. Sin embargo, cuando ver a la dichosa criatura posada en la nariz del aludido, permaneció en silencio, para también poder mirarla sin que huyera.

* * *

Siete segundos transcurrieron para que Al se acercara cauteloso a Ed y pusiera sus manos arriba de su cabeza. Y se necesitaron dos más para que Alphonse Elric las juntara sobre la nariz de Edward para atrapar al curioso bicho.

Ed había cerrado los ojos hacía un minuto, cansado por un largo día de risas y juegos. Así que no se había dado cuenta de la maniobra de su hermano hasta que sintió su nariz apretarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, iba a protestar. No obstante, recordó al extraño insecto que se había posado en él y entendió las acciones de su hermano. Entonces supuso que sería mejor quedarse quieto mientras este procedía a quitar las manos de su nariz con sumo cuidado, tratando de que la criatura que emanaba luz no escapase en el segundo en que viera la obligatoria abertura que Al tendría que hacer para despegar su mano de la nariz de Ed.

—Parece una luz con patas y alas —comentó el rubio mayor después de que su nariz finalmente recibiera la leve y fresca brisa.

Antes de que cualquiera de los hermanos pudiera añadir algo, en sus respectivas visiones se interpuso la luz parpadeante, proveniente de su alejada casa. Lo sabían por el patrón particular establecido que ordenaba que volvieran. Trisha, la madre de ambos, los estaba llamando.

Los hermanos Elric se levantaron con brusquedad del césped. No obstante, volvieron a su casa a paso lento (que para Trisha era el normal) teniendo cuidado de que Alphonse no separara sus manos accidentalmente y la "luz" se escapara.

Cuando entraron a la casa, le preguntaron a su madre si sabía como se llamaba el bicho de luz que habían atrapado.

Se lo habían mostrado, cuidadosos de que no escapara, y Trisha se había inclinado a observar con curiosidad.

—Es una luciérnaga —contestó, alejándose unos pocos pasos de sus hijos. Luego agregó en un todo de advertencia—: Más vale que la liberen después, Ed, Al.

Un estornudo de parte de Alphonse fue su respuesta.

Y sí, la luciérnaga voló.

**Author's Note:**

> — Últimamente me cruzaba con la palabra "luciérnaga" o "fireflies" y me propuse hacer un fanfic que tratase de eso.
> 
> — No me acuerdo en qué version adaptada al anime, pero Ed y Al, cuando veían una luz parpadeante en el atardecer o un poco más tarde, sabían que era de su casa y significaba que debían regresar. Basándome en ello, agregué que Ed, Al y su madre tenían un código para saber que era ella la que les "hablaba" y nadie más.


End file.
